


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #38 -- Kitchen Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben's teasing pays off.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #38 -- Kitchen Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe can’t carry him to the kitchen table, but he can definitely direct him to lie there and, after Poe gets the lube, lift up his feet on Poe’s shoulders, which isn’t hard considering that Poe’s shorter than Ben is. He just hopes that he’s not hurting Poe.

“Am I -- ’’

“Ben, I’m not delicate,” Poe says. He smiles down at him. “I’ll be fine.”

Ben nods.

Poe’s gentle even as he removes Ben’s clothes, and he grins. “That’s better,” he says. “You’re so beautiful, Ben.” And the tenderness cuts through the sheer amount of desire that the two of them are feeling.

“So are you.” Even as Poe removes his clothes, Ben is still impressed by how he’s built, how delicate-looking yet strong he is. His body isn’t conventionally slender, and that’s more than okay. He still takes Ben’s breath away when he’s undressed, that amount of contradiction between strong and delicate and curvy.

Poe’s slow and deliberate even as he kisses down Ben’s chest, his tongue licking Ben’s nipples until they’ve pebbled, causing Ben to moan in delight. A kiss down his belly, a series of nibbles and licks across Ben’s skin, causing Ben to arch into the licks and nibbles. Poe murmurs to him softly. “I want to take you.” He caresses Ben’s face. “I want to have you right there on the table. So beautiful.”

“Please...”

“What?”

“I want you,” Ben says. “Here. Inside me.”

He swears Poe shivers in pleasure before he says, “Anything.”

He prepares Ben and enters him, and oh, Ben doesn’t think Poe’s gotten this deep before. He cries out, and Poe hisses softly, eyes closing in pleasure.

“You’re home,” Poe says, softly, even as he enters Ben again and again. “My home, always. I love you so much.”

“I -- stars, I love you too. Stars, Poe, Poe!” Poe’s entering him, filling him again and again, and the pleasure is all but overwhelming. All the while, Poe strokes him, caresses him, manipulating his shaft. Ben clenches and moans and begs, and Poe’s already murmuring his love for Ben in between thrusts.

When Ben comes, he practically shouts Poe’s name, and Poe follows after a series of thrusts and gasps and hisses, and he’s gasping Ben’s name as he spills inside.

They head towards the couch, sticky and sweaty, and collapse on it, exhausted, holding each other close, and Ben falls asleep in Poe’s arms until morning.

 

 


End file.
